


Red Velvet

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), steter - Fandom
Genre: Beta Peter Hale, Evil Kate Argent, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, I Made Myself Cry, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mates, Murder, No Plot, Ocean, POV Peter Hale, Peter Hale is a Softie, Romantic Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Tattoos, Tragedy, True Love, Werewolf Mates, Why Did I Write This?, a little more than a drabble, stiles is gone for Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Peter has been captured by Kate and reflects upon his love for Stiles in his last moments of life.





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me like a flash image. I'm sorry it's sad but I think Peter's sentiment is so beautiful.

It could be a very sharp fingernail. But it’s not.   
It’s too cold. It’s too unforgiving.   
It’s the tip of a steel blade pressing into my neck.   
  
I strain against the itchy rope that digs into the tender flesh of my wrists.  
If I could gaze down at them, but I can’t, I would see that only _MY HEART_ is visible. The rest of my tattoo is covered by the nylon threads.   
I don’t need to see the rest. I know what word is hidden.   
  
There should be binding. Not rope. There should be 4 cuffs, not two.   
A handfasting gone terribly wrong. Does a ceremony without a witness still count?

The strife. There’s a scream lodged in my gullet and I can’t cough it out. I try, but it comes out dry and pitchy.   
“Where is Stiles?”  
It’s barely a whisper.   
I feel breath against the shell of my ear. The cut above my eye stains my vision.   
Red velvet curtain.   
Red velvet ribbons.   
Red velvet cake is what Stiles wanted at our wedding.   
A handfasting gone terribly wrong.  
  
“What’s that?” the bitch’s voice cackles. “I’m sorry, Peter. I can’t hear you.”  
She circles me like a vulture. Why does she bother taunting me when she knows?   
Kate knows I’m wrapped in bright crimson streamers and soon… soon the curtain will fall.   
Red velvet will fade to pitch black.   
  
“Where is Stiles?” I repeat, gravel in my voice. Appropriate. I’ve been swallowing my grief for hours.   
Don’t you know? Grief tastes like sand. It fills you up and consumes you.   
It chokes you until breath is a distant dream.   
  
That reminds me.   
There was sand at the beach where I first took Stiles. He had never seen the ocean.   
Salt in the air, salt on our skin. I licked it with long sweeps from his velvety red lips when I kissed him under the moonlight.  
  
He told me he would never forget the way the foam from the waves would sizzle away.   
He told me the pale blue of the water pooling at his bare feet reminded him of my eyes.   
I said Stiles, the ocean is prettier.   
He said Peter, you can only capture such beauty in the sky, the sea, and the iris. You’re more beautiful than anything nature could make.  
  
He didn’t know it then, but I gifted him my life. _Stiles Stilinski…_

I know he’s dead. There is no heartbeat thumping from the room next door.   
The hollow is real now. Enveloping my being like a dark, dense fog.   
  
Soon there will be no thumping within me. What creature can survive without a heart?   
And Stiles was my heart.

“Your boy is dead,” Kate spits at me.   
I know.   
There is no heartbeat thumping from the room next door.

“He was calling your name when he took his last breath.”   
  
She tortures me. Hangs my anguish on the wall like a tapestry of pain.   
Pink cordons line the edges of my nose. She doesn't deserve a reply.   
  
I pull the curtain until it’s black. She can’t take from me what she doesn’t know I possess.   
  
A handfasting gone terribly wrong. Does a ceremony without a witness still count?  
  
Stiles is my husband. Was my husband. Will always be my husband. My one and only love.   
I am his. For eternity.   
  
The blade invading my belly gives welcome relief. The shiver taking my body in its grip reminds me of the cool sea air prickling my skin...   
  
Does a ceremony without a witness still count?  
_Stiles Stilinski, I gift you my life and eternal love._ _Be my husband._  
  
I flip my wrist and show him my new tattoo.   
**STILES**  
 **MY HEART**  
  
No one is there to testify but the ocean. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this brief glimpse into Peter's heart.


End file.
